Mufasa's Reign
by Mihayla
Summary: A revised version of an old fanfiction I wrote in 2016. It follows the journey of 2 young lions, looking for a better life, and a place to call home. The makings of the Pridelands and the beginnings of Mufasa's reign upon it.
1. Exiled

This is a revised version of an old fanfiction I wrote in 2016 on a different account that I no longer have. I saved it and intend to upload it again here, and even finish it.

This is my own theory of how everything started before the first movie began. How Mufasa's pride was formed and how Taka became Scar.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter I: Exiled

The skies were grey, it should have started raining, but it never did. The land was almost dead, nothing of green in sight, no herds for months on end, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't convince my father to move the pride. He was stubborn, refusing to listen to anyone other than himself.

"Father, please, reconsider my idea. There is nothing here, the herds have moved a long time ago. We have no food, no water." But my words didn't reach him.

"No! This is my land! I have told you enough times I am not leaving, nor are my lionesses." He growled at me. "I have had enough of you. You choose to disobey me every step of the way. Get out of my land!"

"But dad, I'm your son!" I was silenced by claws slashing my muzzle.

"You are exiled! You and whoever chooses to follow your ideas. Go make your own pride if you think you will fare better."

Blood was pouring out of the sides of my mouth. Ahadi, my father, is the strongest lion known in the savannah. I couldn't compete, I was barely a youngster. That night I went to my hiding place only to find my younger half-brother Taka. He is a few months younger than me, his mane was starting to show, pitch black in color just like our father's, and striking green eyes from his mother. His fur, also from his mother, is a reddish brown, and his facial features and body structure resemble our fathers the most. I, on the other hand, have a more stoic body built, with a golden-tan fur and reddish brown mane, a perfect combination between my mother and father. A stronger jawline and red eyes are also from my mother's side of the family.

"Ohh, hey Mufasa, tell me, what was the fight with dad all about?" my dear brother asked. I lied down next to him licking the blood off my fur. "Did dad hurt you?" I could see the sadness in his innocent eyes.

"I'm fine, Taka, don't worry. And yes, father did this." I sigh. "I was exiled."

"What?! No! He can't do that, right?"

"Of course, he can. His pride, his rules. All I can do is obey. I'm leaving tomorrow." But Taka pleaded.

"No! You're my only friend. You can't leave me here all alone." He started tearing up.

Alone indeed. All the lionesses in our pride hated my father for being a tyrant, thus hating us, his heirs, too. Growing up I had my mother's love, and my father's constant training to become one day a ruler as well. But my little brother didn't even have that. My father wanted no weakling to call his own, and because of this, his mother didn't pay much attention to him. All he has was me. I couldn't abandon him.

"Come with me then." I smiled. "I could use a little company, being a rogue alone isn't really that fun."

"You mean it?! Yeah, I'm coming!" he had a wide childish grin, showing his sharp teeth.

"We will leave at sunrise." With that said, we went to sleep, thinking about all the adventures we will have as rogues.

Tomorrow will mark the beginning of a new life for both of us.

* * *

I will update weekly.

You can find me on Twitter nevermindmejust

And also on Blogger at .com and on Tumblr at mihayla-blog


	2. Anger

This is a revised version of an old fanfiction I wrote in 2016 on a different account that I no longer have. I saved it and intend to upload it again here, and even finish it.

This is my own theory of how everything started before the first movie began. How Mufasa's pride was formed and how Taka became Scar.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter II: Anger

"What do you mean you are leaving?!" Ahadi yelled at his second born. "You are only a cub. I will not allow this." Growling, baring his teeth, but Taka was determined, he wanted to be with his brother, the thought of being all alone with the adults scares him.

"Then don't exile Mufasa!... please?" he started off brave, but after seeing his father's rage he got scared. Ahadi was stubborn by nature and wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do.

"No. Your brother is a traitor." He said with a raspy voice, "He wants to leave? So be it. But you? I don't think…" he was cut off.

"Ahadi!" Uru shouted. "What do you mean you exiled my son?! Your own son and heir for that matter. Just because he offered to help?!"

"Help by abandoning my land? Uru, you are in no measure to tell me what to do. Mufasa is exiled, and Taka is not going with him" with that said he left.

Ahadi has never loved Uru, he was betrothed to her by his parents and has used her to bear him a good heir. The one he truly loves is Taka's mother, Shetani, a beautiful lioness on the outside, but rotten on the inside. She is the reason why their kingdom is a total wasteland. All he ever does is spoil her. Anything she wanted he gave it to her. She didn't care about the circle of life, nor did Ahadi. He went inside his cave to find his love waiting for him.

"Has Mufasa left already?" she asked turning on her back. He laid next to her and nuzzled her.

"Yes love, he left." He said, laying his head down. "And I stopped Taka from joining him, rest assured, our son together will be heir now."

"Good." A wicked smile plastered on her face. "Thank you, my king."

The other lionesses were out searching for food. Uru, Mufasa, and Taka were at a spring.

"Mom it's no use. You will not convince father to accept me, and it's not like I want to stay here anymore anyway." When he saw her saddened face his heart broke. "Please join me and Taka, you will starve to death like that tyrant and the other lionesses." She sighed and gave Mufasa one last nuzzle goodbye.

"There is nothing for me out there, son." She smiled. "You are young and strong, and on top of that smart too, you will be fine out there. Please take good care of your brother and yourself. I am weak and ill, I will die soon anyway." Tears flowing down her furry cheeks. "Leave now before he finds you." She gave Taka a soft lick on the cheek before she went back home.

Taka was sad, so was Mufasa, both will truly miss her, but nonetheless obeyed and the left. Uru finally got back to the pride's den only to find an angry Ahadi.

"Where is Taka?" She could feel the rage in his tone.

"He left with Mufasa." With that said, he attacked her, wounding her.

"I told you, he was not allowed to leave with him." He was mad, completely insane. The other lionesses couldn't help her due to extreme fear. After he calmed down, he went back to his cave, leaving the lionesses to tend to her wounds, but it was too late.

* * *

I updated sooner than I thought.

You can find me on Twitter nevermindmejust

And also on Blogger at nowjustbored .com and on Tumblr at mihayla-blog


	3. Danger

This is a revised version of an old fanfiction I wrote in 2016 on a different account that I no longer have. I saved it and intend to upload it again here, and even finish it.

This is my own theory of how everything started before the first movie began. How Mufasa's pride was formed and how Taka became Scar.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter III: Danger

Two weeks have passed since the brothers have become rogues. Tired, hungry, thirsty, and with no place to call home… yet. Finally, they found a river. The brothers rejoiced and they got a drink from the fresh water. Taka splashed his brother playfully. Mufasa took revenge and picked up the cub by his scruff and threw him in the water.

"Hey!" Mufasa couldn't help but laugh. His mane and fur were all wet and straight covering his eyes, as he pouted. Taka grabbed him and they both started playing in the river. What they didn't know is that they were being watched. A coalition of three lions was hiding in the bush ready to attack. They haven't eaten in a long time, and they were known in the area for their cannibalistic behavior.

"Cousin, I'm starving, let's attack now." One of them whispered. Mjinga is the impatient of the bunch, also very foolish, thinking with his stomach rather than his head.

"He is right, brother, my stomach started to eat itself, I need to eat now," Mgonjwa said. He is the weakling and always seems it's something wrong with him.

"Silence you two!" he growled. "We're gonna eat real soon." The leader of the lions is Mwoga.

"Taka, it's getting late, let's go find shelter." And the two left the riverside without even knowing they are being followed. Or so the three lions thought.

The sun went down, and the brothers found a little cozy place to shut-eye. It was all peace and quiet. The three lions were done waiting. They stalked their prey for enough time. Slowly, gently, they made their way to them, but Mufasa knew all the time what their plan was, so he made one of his own. Both Mufasa and Taka attacked the brothers by surprise. Mufasa was biting their necks and Taka was aiming for the eyes. Smarts conquered strength and the coalition's attack failed.

"Spare us please!" Mjinga pleaded. "You won, you won, now stop."

"If you dare attack me or my brother again, I will rip you apart," Mufasa growled. He has Mwoga pinned down, much to his dismay. His brother and cousin are heavily injured, and he had no use but to give up.

"Why don't you just kill us?!" he asked growling.

"I am not like you." Mufasa glared. Taka was injured as well so he laid down. "Leave now." The three lions had no choice but to find food elsewhere, so they left.

Taka was licking his wounds. Mufasa was looking up at the stars. They have won this time, but only by luck, those lions were also young and very weak, but what if other bigger and older lions attack next time? They need to be careful and find a safer place. The lions in the north are known for their brutality. They need to travel south, that's where his mother told him some relatives of hers live.

"Mufasa, what are you thinking about?" Taka asked while licking his paw.

"Hmm, nothing much, just that we need to leave this land as soon as possible, lions here are known for being unfriendly and caring only about themselves, just like our father." His heart was filled his anger towards the father he used to love. "And that mother of yours."

"Leave my mother out of this." He growled. "Just because you think your mother is a better race doesn't make her any better than mine." Taka was glaring at Mufasa for the first time.

"Your mother never cared about you."

"Yes, she did!" He turned his back at him. Mufasa sighed. How can he explain it to him? His brother lives with a false knowledge of his mother caring about him, however, it's what he wants to believe. This was the first fight they ever had, and unfortunately not the last one. Yes, Taka was an ignored child growing up. His brother was the only one that cared for him, and Uru took him in from time to time if he needed something. Ahadi never acknowledged him as his son up until they left, and Shetani was even worse, she would punish Taka if he wouldn't do what she was forcing him to do. She is just a vile, power-hungry lioness. Mufasa decided he will explain it to him later when he is older and wiser.

* * *

Again, I will upload occasionally.

You can find me on Twitter nevermindmejust

And also on Blogger at nowjustbored .com and on Tumblr at mihayla-blog


	4. New Life

This is a revised version of an old fanfiction I wrote in 2016 on a different account that I no longer have. I saved it and intend to upload it again here, and even finish it.

This is my own theory of how everything started before the first movie began. How Mufasa's pride was formed and how Taka became Scar.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter IV: New life

Back in Ahadi's land, things have gotten a bit out of hand. The king is has gotten sick, and the lionesses feel unprotected. They want a new leader. Hopefully a better and kinder one. When Uru died, Shetani proclaimed herself as queen. She was finally where she wanted to be, top lioness, everyone at her feet, doing whatever she ordered them to. But, Ahadi was old and sick, and her pathetic son has left, she has no heir. Then one day a lioness ran inside their den.

"Shetani." She received a glare. "I-I-I mean, my queen, there are three young males trespassing, and the king is ill. What do we do now?" she said worriedly. This is it. Her chance. With the help of those trespassers, she can dethrone Ahadi and claim the land all to herself, if she succeeds in manipulating the youngsters first, of course.

"I will personally discuss with them." She smirked. "You stay here and calm the others down." Exiting the den, she walks over to the young lions. It was the three cannibals, Mwoga, Mjinja, and Mgonjwa. They came with their own intentions in mind, challenge the current king and proclaim the pride as their own.

"I thought I asked for the king, not another female." Mwoga displeased to see Shetani walk towards them.

"I'm not just an ordinary lioness, I am the queen of this pride, and I have a proposal for you."

"And what is that?" Mjinja asked.

"The king is old and sick, he will die anyway, so I'm asking you three to wait a little while before conquering the land." The males were confused.

"Wait so… you want us to take over? What's the catch?"

"In one condition, I get to remain queen and rule over the land…" Circling them. Seductively rubbing her shoulders on their bodies. "Maybe have an heir." Smirking. "The reason I want you to wait until the king is dead is so the lionesses can trust me more, so it will be easier to manipulate them into giving you, the males, the best flesh of the kill." The males looked at each other. All three of them agreed to the terms. They finally could have a pride to hunt for them.

"Deal," Mwoga smirked. "As you wish… my queen." Ohh how she loved the sound of that. She went back to her lionesses.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes." She said proudly. "I told you I'll deal with them."

* * *

Months have passed and the boys have reached the borders of the Grasslands, the biggest kingdom in the southern region. Mufasa has grown into a strong young adult, with a thick regal-looking mane. Taka, on the other hand, is a late bloomer, with a short, fine mane and a slender body. In their journey, they have been helped by very nice animals, have made new friends everywhere they went, well at least Mufasa did, but they have yet to find a pride to call their own. Until maybe now.

"Mufasa, there are some lionesses ahead." He looked over where Taka pointed. They are hunting. One of them is chasing a zebra, while the others wait until it's ok to pounce. They waited until the lionesses filled their bellies, we all know females get all cranky when hungry. Four tawny lionesses with dark rings on their ears. He found them unique, he has never seen such a feature before. Mufasa approached.

"Hello, ladies." He said giving them a little cocky grin.

"Ohh great, more lions." One of them said rolling her eyes.

"This time a fat one and a skinny one," a second sister said with a smirk.

"I'm not fat!" Mufasa pouted. "And I'm not skinny." Taka growled.

"Girls leave them alone. It's clear to me they just beg attention." A third said and the fourth was already napping on the rock. Mufasa couldn't think of anything but how beautiful the lionesses are, but one caught his eyes. He laid next to her. Taka laid under a tree taking a nap.

"What do you want fatty?" she said teasingly.

"My name is Mufasa, not fatty." He said calmly.

"Hmm, so Muffy huh?" That made him cringe a little, the fur on his back rising hating the nickname. She giggled. "I'm Sarabi." She has a beautiful smile on her face that would change Mufasa's life from now on.

* * *

More to come soon...

Hope you are enjoying so far.

You can find me on Twitter nevermindmejust

And also on Blogger at nowjustbored .com and on Tumblr at mihayla-blog


End file.
